1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to electrical connectors and, in particular, to an electrical connector for a distributorless ignition system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors for the ignition systems of internal combustion engines are designed with two objectives in mind. The first is to make good reliable electrical connections at both the spark plug and at the source of the high voltage ignition signal, and the second is to isolate these electrical connections from the dirt and hostile environment encountered under the hood of an automotive vehicle. To protect the electrical connection, the prior art teaches the use of rubber or rubber-like boots as taught by Candelise in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,076,113; Goldowsky in 3,911,203; and Fitzner in 3,965,879. Fitzner also teaches a metal electrostatic shield which completely encloses the insulator boot. This metal electrostatic shield is electrically and mechanically attached to the spark plug by a lip which engages the underside of the spark plug's hex nut and which is held in place by a coil spring. Rabezzana in U.S. Pat. No. 2,296,054 teaches a Bakelite cover for the electrical connection between the spark plug wire and the spark plug which has a pair of spring loaded latches which engage the underside of the spark plug's hex nut to hold the Bakelite cover over the end of the spark plug.
Jones et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,280 teaches a bi-metal connector for underground electrical distribution systems which has a neoprene boot molded or bonded inside a rigid plastic housing. The neoprene boot covers the electrical connection between the cable and the terminal and makes a watertight seal with the external surface of a conical receptacle of a transformer or other high voltage device. Roman, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,206 teaches a multiple lead connector for a fuel injector or similar type device having a central boss flanked by a pair of pin terminals. The connector has a structural plastic housing from which pivotably depends a pair of diametrically disposed latch members. The latch members engage the underside of an enlarged head of the fuel injector's central boss to lock the connector to the fuel injector housing. An elastomeric boot or seal member is compressed between the fuel injector housing and the connector housing to form a watertight seal. In a somewhat similar manner, Margrave et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,563 teach a multiple lead connector having a latch member securing the male and female halves of the connector. A peripheral elastomeric seal is compressed in an annular slot formed between the male and female portions of the connector to form a watertight seal. Finally, Stone in U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,101 teaches an electrical connector having a pair of integrally formed contact members which are biased towards each other so as to reliably contact a projecting male electrode. The contact members have arms extending external to the connector which when compressed towards each other release the integrally formed contact members from the male electrode.
The invention is an electrical connector for a distributorless ignition system which is addressed to the same problems encountered under the hood of an automotive vehicle as the electrical connectors for connecting the spark plug cable to the spark plugs.